hou to make me me remember if it makes you hurt
by tsukiyama simanouchi
Summary: bagaimana jika kushina uzumaki tidak mengenal minato namikaze (cinta pertamannya) dan dia malah menganggap alpha-kun cinta pertamannya sebenarnya minato ingin memberitahu kushina tapi mana tega minato membuat kushina terluka"lebih baik aku merasiakannya" ohayou/konnichiwa/konbanwa minna cerita gaje tapi mohon di mengerti karna author baru hehehe arigatou mina


how to make me remember if it makes you hurt

Braaak…..

Seseorang megebrak mejaku "kenapa?"

"jauhin Arashi-senpai dia ngak pantas buat lo" kata cewek yg menurut gue sih sok centil ,kenapa ? kan Arashi-nii itu niisan gue huuuuh

"ngak"gue menjawab dengan wajah datar. Orang itu hanya menggeram melihat gue dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelas "awas saja lo,kalau lo ngak mau jauhin dia tunggu pembalasan gue"

Bel berbunyi teeeet….teeet

Oh ya nama gue kushina uzumaki . 'kenapa mereka tidak percaya kalau arashii-nii itu abang gue' yap karna gue sudah beberapa kali mengatakan kalau arashii –nii itu abang gue tapi ngak ada yang percaya bahkan arashi-nii mebantah kalau gue adik kandungnya sendiri

Rika sensei datang ke kelas tetapi tidak seperti biasannya ….. ada seseorang di belakangnya "ohayou mina-san"…"ohayou sensei"beberapa siswaa sudah saling berbisik bisik _'_ siapa itu' atau 'kyaaa ganteng banget'tapi gue ngak tertarik

"kita kedatangan murid baru ayo perkenalkan dirimu "gue pun mengarahkan tatapan kepadannya

Gue terkejut melihatnya dia…..dia mirip banget dengan alpha-kun cinta pertama gue

"ohayou nama saya minato namikaze saya pindahan dari jerman mohon kerja samannya _"_ suarannya juga mirip banget ' _apa madsuknya ini tuhan ?'_

Minato prov

Aku menyapukan seluruh pandanganku dan berhenti di sebuah sudut ada seseorang siswi dia….dia kushina bukan! rambutnya yang bewarna merah itu membuatku tambah yakin kalau itu kushina"namikaze-san silahkan duduk disamping uzumaki-san ya disebelah yang berambut merah itu" _oh jadi betul dugaanku dia memang kushi-chan ya dia tambah cantik_ "ha'i sensei" aku berjalan mendekati tempat dudukku dan duduk disebelah kushina ….dia menatapku sebentar dan setelah itu memperhatikan penjelasan sensei

Kushina prov

Bel istirahat sudah dibunyikan sejak 5 menit yang lalu tapi kami tidak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun . gue membereskan buku dan berencana untuk ke perpus "mikoto-chan ayo ke perpus"sambil mengoyang bangkunya gue melihatya melirik sebentar dan kembali mengerjakan sesuatu"gomen kushina-chan aku sedang mencatat pelajaran yang disampaikan tadi kamu pergi aja dulu nanti aku nyusul"gue hannya menhembuskan nafas panjang"yasudahlah aku pergi dulu tapi minjem catatan kamu nati ya mikoto-chan!ayo yoshino-chan "

Gue melirik sebentar namikaze yang sedang tertidur haaaah wajah dia ketika tertidur mirip banget dengan alpha-kun ' _seandainnya gue ingat apa yang terjadi di waktu itu munking gue bisa mengerti kenapa alpha bisa meninggal dan kenapa arashi-nii tidak menganngap gue adiknya lagi haaah gue kangen lo pha-kun,arashi-nii!kushina ingat jangan pikirkan masa lalu pikirkan masa depan'_

Akhirnya gue pun bersama yoshino meninggalkan kelas dan menuju perpustakaan

Miato prov

Bel sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu ini memang kebiasaanku aku selalu tertidur setiap di waktu istirahat tiba di jerman juga seperti itu

"hmm…ekhmm minato-san kau masih mengingatku" wanita itu memandangku lekat lekat . aku pun memperhatikannya secara detail matannya rambutnya tingkah lakunnya _oh ia mana munking aku melupakannya dia mikoto bukan do'i funggaku_ "mana munking aku melupakamu !kamu mikoto-chan bukan?"bisa aku lihat dia bernafas lega"aku bilang minato-kun sudah melupakanku " aku hanya cengir dihadapannya "oh ya funggaku-kun ngak dilokal ini"

Mikoto hannya menggeleng " tidak dia dilokal X.2 sayang bukan? Padahal aku ingin selokal dengan dia"dia cemberut dihadapanku"kau tidak berubah ya mikoto-chan"aku melihat dia hannya tertawa mendengar ucapanku tadi"minato-kun setelah kau pergi ke jerman banyak yang terjadi pada kushina "aku menautkan alisku"maksudmu?"aku melirik dia menhembuskan nafas panjang

"jadi begini ceritannya! Setelah kau pergi ke jerman kushina lari begitu saja ke jalan raya dan tanpa disadari sudah ada truk dihadapannya dan akhirnya kushina-chan tertabrak "

Flashback on

 _Haaaaaaaah aku menhembuskan nafas panjang"minato-chan ini sudah kesepuluh kalinnya kau menhembuskan nafas seperti itu ,jika kau tidak mau pergi tak usah dipaksakan kau bisa tetap tinngal di jepang"aku hanya mengeleng lemah"tidak okaa-san,minato tidak mau kaasan kesepian minato mau menemani kaa-san,minato kan sayang sama kaa-san "_

 _"_ _Bagi penumpang terhormat yang menempati pesawat 2201 exprees jepang-jerman harap untuk bersiap siap karna pesawat akan take off 15 menit lagi"kaasan mengemgam tanganku"sudah siap untuk pergi"aku hannya mengannguk lemah_ 'gomen kushi-chan …gomen tidak memberitahumu aku janji akan kembali kejepang setelah masalah antara thousand dan kaasan selesai'

 _Dilain tempat_

 _"_ _kushina-chan ini minato-kun menitipkan hadiah ultahmu kepada ku" aku terkejut menerimannnya"kenapa bukan dia saja yang memberikannya kepadaku mikoto-chan ….oh aku tahu dia pasti mau memberikan kejutan kepadaku bukan?" aku melihat mikoto-chan hanya menggeleng lemah"kushina-chan se..se..sebenarnya minato-kun akan pergi ke jerman jam 01.00 nanti" seketika waktu berjalan dengan lambat_

 _Menit pertama…oh berangkat ke jerman_

 _Menit kedua ….oh dia akan pergi ke jerman_

 _Menit ketiga …..apa kenapa aku masih disini aku lansung melihat jam 12.25_

 _"_ _kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal mikoto-chan" aku lansung berlari ke jalan raya dan menaiki mobil"kushina-sama anda kenapa disini?bukannya"aku memotong pembicaraannya "pergi ke bandara sekarang juga …cepat" seketika mobil melaju melintasi jalan raya_ 'oh tidak,macet!'

 _"_ _egi-san apa tidak bisa melalui jalan lain"egi-san melirikku sebentar "bisa saja kushina-sama tapi akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama hampir sampai satu jam jika melewatinya"aku melirik jamku sekarang jam 12.30 "berapa waktu jika sekarang tidak macet utuk sampai ke badara"….."hmmm sekitar 20 menit kushina-sama"_ 'tidak ada waktu lagi kumohon tunggu aku minato-kun'

 _"_ _egi-san turunkan sepedaku sekarang juga"aku melihat egi-san tampak wajah kekhawatiranya kepadaku"tapi kushina –sama "tapi aku tak peduli aku harus bertemu lansung dengan minato saat ini" jika kau tak mau aku akan menyuruh arashi-nii untuk memecatmu sekarang juga"_

 _akhirnya egi-san mengeluarkan sepedaku dan aku lansung meenaikinnya"egi-san jika sudah tidak macet tunggu aku di bandara dan setelah itu aku melesat di jalan khusus_ _sepeda sesampai di Bandara_ 'Minato kumohon jangan pergi dulu' _aku melirik jam sekarang jam 12.45 berarti_ "

 _"_ _Bagi penumpang terhormat yang menempati pesawat 2201 exprees jepang-jerman harap untuk bersiap siap karna pesawat akan take off 15 menit lagi"_

 _'_ _Aku harus cepat minato kumohon tunggu aku '_

 _ketakutanku mendatagiku aku sudah mengelilingi bandara ini 5 kali tapi aku tidak bertemu dengan minato seketika ada air yg mengalir dipipiku'jadi ini yang namannya air mata kenapa hatiku sangat sesak'_

 _aku menatap jam yang telah menujukkan 13.20_ terlambat minato sudah pergi _aku berlari aku berlari tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari di tengah jalan raya 'minato sungguh aku sangat membencimu '_

 _"_ _kushina-sama….awaaaaaaaas" aku mendengar teriakan seseorang dan setelah itu aku merasakan tubuhku terpental dan kepalaku berdarah tapi aku hannya melihat bayangan hitam 'sungguh aku sangat membencimu minato'_

 _Aku tersadar 'oh teryata hanya mimpi aku sedikit lega tapi itu mimpi yang menakutkan lagipula_ _siapa orang yang berada di bayangan hitam itu apa aku mengenalnya ya!' hah kenapa air mata ini jatuh begitu saja apa yang terjadi'_

 _ini dimana ruangan bewarna putih bau obat obatan 'oh di rumah sakit ya tapi kenapa aku disini_ argh kepalaku sakit' _aku merasa ada yang hangat di tanganku ternyata arashi-nii sedang tertidur dengan pulas sambil mengemgam tanganku aku mencoba untuk bangkit tapi kepala ini sangatlah sakit "argghh"arashi pun terbangun dan lansung menatapku"kushina-chan apa kepalamu sakit kalau begitu arashi-nii akan memanggil dokter dulu"aku menarik kemeja niisan dan menggeleng lemah_

 _"_ _tapi kepalamu sakit kan sa"aku menempelkan jariku dibibir arashi-nii "kenapa aku ada disini arashi-ni?kenapa kepalaku terluka?"dan seketika airmata jatuh di pipiku dan rasannya hatiku terasa sesak"satu lagi kenapa air mata ini jatuh begitu saja padahal tidak ada peristiwa yang menganaskan bukan tapi aku merasa hati ku terasa sesak seperti aku kehilangan seseorang yang penting di dalam hidupku"arashi lansung memelukku "kushina jangan menangis aku mohon kau tidak mau bukan melihat niisan mu sedih"_

 _Setelah aku menangis sejadi-jadinnya arashi-nii menyodorkan air putih kepadaku dan aku lansung meminumnya"kushina apa kau mengenal minato"aku terkejut dan aku mengingat sesuatu_ 'aku membencimu minato' _suara siapa itu seketika kepalaku terasa sakit sangat sakit dan suara itu selalu saja terngiang kumohon seseorang tolong aku_

 _Entah kenapa ada seseorang yang menusukkan jarum di tanganku dan sebelum aku tertidur aku bertanya "siapa? siapa itu minato arashi-nii"dan aku pun tertidur lebih tepatnya pingsan_

Flashback off

"Jadi minato-kun sepertinnya kushina ..kau tahulah dia ..dia melupakanmu akibat trauma dari kejadian itu!setiap hari dia selalu menangis dan bertanya ada apa dengan dirinnya kenapa hatinnya begitu sesak setiap harinnya tapi untung saja ada alpha sehinga sekarang dia lupa dengan dirimu !orang yang membuatnya kecelakaan itu !dan itu membuat kami lega karna kushina-chan tidak akan menangis lagi" tiba tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku

"oy mikoto-chan kenapa kau tidak datang ke perpus dan malah berdua-duaan dengan namikaze-san tadi si uciha es itu menanyaimu"ucap kushina sambil megambil sebuah novel yang tebal

"ah benarkah kushina tidak boleh memanggil nama orang seperti itu dia tidak es kok"

"hah terserah kau sajalah aku mau membaca novel ini dulu"mikoto sudah meninggalkan kelas"uzumaki-san apa kau sangat suka novel" aku dapat melihat dia melirikku sebentar dengan ekor matannya itu " tidak malahan novel itu seperti hidup gue"

"terlalu berlebihan kau kushina " ledek yoshino dia duduk disebelah kursi mikoto-chan"terserah aku dong"terjadi perdebatan antara yoshino dengan kushina aku hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan aku teringat kata mikoto kalau kushina sama sekali tidak mengenalku sebenarnya hatiku merasa sesak mendengar kalau kushina sudah melupakanku tapi bagaimana lagi _'gomen ne kushi-chan seandainya waktu itu aku menemuimu untuk meminta izin kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini'aku_ tersadar dari lamunanku setelah kushina mendorong bahuku

"namikaze-san menurutmu siapa yang paling aneh aku atau yoshino "aku menautkan alisku"eh maksudnya apa ya?"dia menhembuskan nafas panjang dan artinya sekarang dia sedang sebel"jadi lo ngak dengerin apa yg kami perdebatkan tadi-dattebane" aku hannya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk lemah telihat kalau dia saat ini sangat marah

"gomen uzumaki-san tapi menurutku dengan kata kata'novel itu adalah hidupku'sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh karna setiap orang pasti mempunyai hobi yang sangat disukainnya sehingga mejadi bagian hidupnya sendri bahkan aku juga mempunyai hobi yang sangat aku sukai sama sepertimu "

Kushia prov

"gomen uzumaki-san tapi menurutku dengan kata kata'novel itu adalah hidupku'sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh karna setiap orang pasti mempunyai hobi yang sangat disukainnya sehinnga mejadi bagian hidupnya sendri bahkan aku juga mempunyai hobi yang sangat aku sukai sama sepertimu "

Kata kata itu mirip banget dengan seseorang tiba tiba sok sok bayangan hitam itu terngiang dalam hadapanku dan setelah itu kepalaku sakit banget aku memegang kepalaku kuat kuat rasannya sangat menyakitkan "argggghhhhh"

Minato prov

Aku melihat orochimaru sensei memasuki kelas dan menhukum mikoto yang datang terlambat dalam kelasnya tunggu aku mendengar sesuatu seperti ringgisan aku melirik kushina ternyata kushina memegang kepalannya sendiri kuat kuat "uzumaki-san kamu tidak apa apa ?" tanyaku tapi tidak digubris dan setelah itu aku melihat kushina menjerit dengan keras "kushinaaa kau kenapa?" terlihat kushina sangat kesakitan dan pingsan sehinnga aku mengendonya ala bridel style dan meminta izin kepada orochimaru untuk mengantarkan kushina ke uks

Setiba di uks aku menidurkan dia di ranjang dan berniat untuk pergi ke kelas tapi tangan kushina mengemgamku dengan erat"mina-chan jangan tinggalkan aku ya!"ucapnya lirih"gomen kushina!gomen ne karna telah membuatmu seperti ini"

Kushina prov

 _"_ _Kushi-chan kau sangat menyukai novel ya?" aku mengangguk "yp tapi aku rasa kalau novel itu adalah hidupku apa itu aneh mina-chan"aku melihatnya mengeleng " tidak menurutku dengan kata kata"novel itu adalah hidupku"sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh karna setiap orang pasti mepunnyai hobi yang sangat disukainnya sehinnga mejadi bagian hidupnya sendiri bahkan aku juga mempunyai hobi yang sangat aku sukai sama sepertimu"aku tertarik dengan yang dibicarakannya"benarkah?terus apa hobi mina-chan"dia tersenyum "aku tidak akan memberitahumu"_

 _"_ _haaah kau jahat aku memberitahu hobiku tapi kau tidak kau itu ih aku benci sama kamu"aku mengatakan itu sambil cemberut dia hannya mecubit kedua pipiku "jangan cemberut nanti cantiknya hilang loh "aku tetap cemberut "kalau kau cemberut gitu aku tidak akan mengasihkan hadiah kepadamu" setelah mendengar kata hadiah mataku lansung berbinar"baiklah kushina tidak akan cemberut sekarang berikan hadiahhnya"dia tertawa mendengarku dan mengacak acak rambut merahku "giliran ada hadiah lansung seneng"_

 _"_ _huuh jangan mengacaukan rambut ku ini mina-chan sekarang mana hadiahnnya" dia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kotak"sekarang tutup matamu "aku menurutinnya aku menutup mataku dan aku merasa tangan hangatnya itu memegang dahiku"sekarang buka matamu"aku membuka mataku dan terlihat di sebuah kaca terdaat jepitan rambut yang dijepit di rambut merahku bewarna putih dan ditengahnya dikelilingi mutiara sangat indah"bagaimana cocok bukan pilihaku ?tidak salah memang cocok di rambutmu itu"aku tersenyum dan lansung memeluknya "arigatou minato-kun"_

 _Aku melepaskan pelukan tersebut "mina-chan kau janji ya tidak akan meningalkanku apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku janji ya!janji"aku menatap minato yang terdiam"minato-kun kenapa kau diam aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku titik! aku tidak mau kau pergi jauh dariku"ucapku sambil memukul bahu minato "itta'i kuhina-chan baiklah aku janji janji"aku tersenyum gembira "janji" sambil memberikan jari kelinkingku di depan minato"ya aku berjanji "setelah menautkan kelinkingnya di jariku minato lansung memelukku"aku janji kushina aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu "_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan ini…dimana ini?'jadi tadi itu Cuma mimpi ya tapi nama cowok itu siapa mina-chan rasanya aku tidak m _emiliki teman yag bernama mina-chan deh_ 'aku menyapukan seluruh pandangan ruangan bewarna putih berbau obat obatan pasti sekarang aku sedang di uks kalau ngak salah kepalaku sakit tapi…siapa ya yang membawaku ke uks"kau sudah sadar uzuaki-san "aku melihat ke sumber suara "ha'I tsunade-sensei"tsunade mendekatiku dan memeriksa badanku"kepalamu masih sakit "

"hmmm…sepertinnya sakitnya sudah berkurang tapi kepalaku masih pusing"ucapku lirih

"kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat saja "tsunade berjalan ke arah pintu

"tsunade-sensei" tsunade membalikkan badannya

"yap?"tsunade menatapku"siapa yang mem…membawaku ke sini"ucapku gagap

"namikaze-san yang membawamu kemari sebenarnya beberapa menit yang lalu dia menungguimu tapi aku menyuruh untuk kembali ke kelas"

Deg apa…minato

Kenapa dia melakukan itu ya dia orang yang baik "kamu tidak mempunyai pertannyaan lagi bukan ?selamat istirahat"

"arigatou sensei"aku memaksakan diriku utuk tertidur dan 5 menit berlalu aku sudah terbang ke dunia mimpi

Aku membuka mataku untuk terbangun aku melirik jam ternyata sudah jam 04.00 aku terlalu lama tertidur pasti semua orang sudah bubar dari sekolah aku melirik disampingku ternyata namikaze-san mengemgam tanganku dan tertidur di sampingku pantas saja aku merasa hangat ditanganku wajahnya manis juga ya ketika tertidur 'hah kushina apa yang kau bicarakan'aku menhembuskan nafas panjang 'walapun begitu aku sadar dia lebih ganteng daripada alpha-kun'

how to make me remember if it makes you hurt

Setelah 5 menit berlalu aku pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan amikaze-san"hmmm….namikaze-san …..namikaze-san bangun"aku menggoyang bahunya tapi dia belum bangun juga 'hmm…bagaimana ini ?aku tahu sepertinya aku harus mengejutkannya hehehe siap siap kau namkaze-san'

Aku akan membangunkan namikaze-san dengan cara jurus handalku yaitu mengejutkannya 'hah sudah lama sekali aku tidak menggunakan jurus ini untuk mengejutkan seseorang hahaha'aku mengambil cicak mainanku di saku bajuku dan menaroknya di rambut namikaze-san dan setelah itu "kyaaaaaaaaaa namikaze-san ada ular ada ular "

Minato prov

"kyaaaaaaaaaa namikaze-san ada ular ada ular "akupun lansung melihat kearah sumber suara "dimana?dimana ularnya uzumaki-san?"tanyaku panic seketika cicak jatuh dihadapanku"kyaaaaaa ada cicak ada cicak!tolong aku!"aku menaiki kursi yang aku duduki tadi dan melihat kushina yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihat kelakuanku tadi"hahahahaha tidakku percaya seseorang namikaze-san pewaris tunggal perusahaan ternama di jepang takut sama cicak hahahahahaha"tawa kushia meledak kembali

"tertawalah sepuasnya huh"aku cemberut kushina pun mulai berhenti tertawa"namikaze-san kau marah ya!"Tanya kushina sebenarnya sih aku tidak marah aku hannya berpura pura karna akhirya setelah 10 tahun lamannya aku melihat tawanya kushina benarkan?mana muking aku marah walau aku sedikit sebal sih"hari sudah sore ayo uzumaki-san kuantarkan kau pulang"

Kushina prov

"hmmm…..namikaze-san panggil saja gue kushina gue ngak suka dipanggil seperti itu"

'apalagi orang yang telah membuatku tertawa seperti tadi untuk pertama kalinya setelah alpha-kun meninngal'aku mengatakannya dalam hati

"baiklah kushina-chan kau juga boleh memanggilku minato-kyun"jawab dia sambil nyengir"tidak seperti itu juga kali huh ayo kita pulang"kenapa ku merasa familiar dengan ama minato ya entahlah munking Cuma perasaanku saja

Di skip aja ya sampai didalam mobil minato

Minato-prov

Akhirnya aku mengantarnya pulang tai aku hannya diam karna tidak tahu pembicaaan yang tepat sampai pada akhirnya"minato kita makan dulu ya gue lapar"kata kushina oh iya aku lupa kalau dia pasti belum makan siang"baiklah kau mau apa"aku meliriknya sebentar dan Nampak kalau dia sedang berpikir "hmm….aku piker piker ramen saja deh bagaiman denganmu minato"dia menatapku "hmm boleh juga lagi pula aku mengetahui tempat ramen yang enak di kota ini"jawabku sambil cengir dihadapanya

"oh ya tapi bukannya kau pindahan dari jerman kenapa kau sudah mengetahui kota ini"kushina melihatkuu dengan tatapan yang tajam "karna aku dulu aku di kota ini juga"jawabku dengan mengaruk rambutku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sih

"benarkah kapan itu terus kenapa kau pindah ke jerman dan kembali lagi kesini?"Tanya kushina sepertinny dia butuh kepastian "se…sebenarya diwaktu sd aku masih tinggal disini tapi karna urusan bisnis ayahku pindah ke jerman dan terpaksa aku harus kesana juga dan karna urusan bisnis ayahku juga sih aku tinggal lagi di sini" sebenarnya cerita ku itu beneran kebohongan tapi mana munking aku mengatakan kalau aku pulang karna kushina! dia saja tidak mengingatku lagi bagaimana munking aku menceritakannya!

"kita sudah sampai"aku memakirkan mobilku dan menyusul kushina yang terlebih dulu turun"minato kesini"teriak kushina kepadaku

Aku pun menhampiriya dan duduk didepannya"sudah kau pesan"tanyaku "sudah aku memesan ramen ukur jumbo2 dan ice cappuccino 2 tidak masalah kan!"aku hannya mengangguk"minato-kun kenapa kau menungguku di uks kau kan bisa pulang saja"Tanya kushina

"e…eto sebenarnya funggaku yag menyuruhku karna mikoto-chan tidak mau pulang sampai kau bangun dank au tahu bukan kalau funggaku itu pemaksa jadi aku pun menurutinnya"jawabku jawaban itu sepenuhnya benah loh aku tidak berbohong memang funggaku yang menyuruhku

"kau mengenal si uchiha e situ"tannya kushina spertinnya dia tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan "iya dia temanku waktu sd"sebelum aku melanjutkan percakapanku dengan kushina pelayan sudah menyogohkan ramen dengan cappuccino "ittedakimasu"kata kami bersamaan

Kushina prov

Entah mengapa aku tertarik dengan masa lalu cowok ini biasanya aku selalu dingin dengan seseorang cowok tapi kalau dengan minato sepertinnya aku merasa nyaman sebelum aku melanjutkan percakapanku dengan minato pelayan sudah menyogohkan ramen dengan cappuccino di meja kami "ittedakimasu" kata kami bersamaan selang beberapa menit aku sudah menhabiskan ramenku dan akhirnya aku mengecek hpku ternyata sudah terdapat 12 telpon 13 line dan itu hanya dari satu orang yp dia mikoto-chan

Line

Kushina-chan

Mikoto-chan

Kushina daijobu?

Mikoto-chan

Apa kau baik baik saja kushina

Mikoto-chan

Kushina kau sudh sadar

Mikoto-chan

Kushina-chan kau masih belum sadar

Mikoto-chan

Kushina kenapa ngak jwab

Mikoto-chan

Kushina kenapa ngak angkat telponnya

Mikoto-chan

Kushinaaaaaaa

Mikoto-chan

Sumpah lah yo kushina kau membuatku mati kutu dirumah

Mikoto-chan

Kau sudah sadar kushinaaaaaa

Mikoto-chan

Kushina-chaaaaaaan

Mikoto-chan

Kushina aku marahlagi hah

Mikoto-chan

Kushina kamu baik baik saja kan? ##

Mikoto-chan

Kushinaaaaaaa hueeeek kushina jawab lah kau sudah sadar ngak

Kushina-chan

Tenang saja mikoto-chan sahabatmu ini udah sadar kok

"ada apa kenapa kau ketawa begitu"aku menatapnya sugguh minato menatapku dengan tajam "ngak ,ngk apapa kok mikoto terlalu berlebihan mencemaskan aku"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"kushina kau sudah selesai kan ayo pulang hari sudah mulai gelap"aku meliriknya sebentar dan tersirat dari wajahnya dia sedang khawair "ha'I ha' apa kenap kau khawatir begitu"tanyaku"tentu saja mana unking aku mengantar seorang gadis sore hari begini nanti manner aku jatuh seketika dihadapa keluargamu"rasannya aku ingin tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu tapi karna ada yang bergetar di saku ku aku berusaha menahan tawa.

Line

Kushina-chan

Kushina-chan

Tenang saja mikoto-chan sahabatmu ini udah sadar kok

Mikoto-chan

Syukurlah

Mikoto-chan

Aku bilang kau tidak akan bagun lagi!hehehe

Kushina-chan

Kurang asem

Aku melirik minato dia sedang membayar makananku dan sepertinnya penjaga kasir itu jatuh cinta pandangan pertama deh dengan minato dan itu membuatku jengkel dari pada aku jengkel aku pun menatap hp ku lagi

Line

Kushina-chan

Mikoto-chan

Aku bilang kau tidak akan bagun lagi!hehehe

Kushina-chan

Kurang asem

Mikoto-chan

Kushina kau dimana sekarang?minato sudah mengantarmu pulang

Kushia-chan

Aku sedang di toko ramen dan sepertinnya penjaga kasir itu sedang menggoda minato-kun deh

"lama kali pacaran dengan hp"aku tidak menyadari kalau minato-kun sudah berada di sampingku"kau juga lama sekali pacaran dengan penjaga kasir itu"jawabku judes"jealous yajiehh kushina-chan cemburu"jawabnya dengan tatapan anehnya itu"cemburu! Ih amiiit amiiiiiit emang lo siapa gue….heh cepatlah antarin aku ke rumah"aku pun memasuki mobilnnya da menyusul minato memasuki bil dia sendiri"dimana rumah lo"Tanya minato

"di jalan rasuna said no.2 di persimpangan kiri"jawabku"eh emang gue taksi apa?mana gue tahu jalannya dimana"jwabnya kesel"oh iya ya gue lupa kalau lo bukan supir TAKSI GUE hahaha"

Supir taksi nenek moyang lo!mana munking gue yang tampan ini menjadi upir taksi"dia menoyor kepala gue"ih amiiiit amiiiit lo ganteng"aku pun membalas menoyor kepalannya "hidupin aja dulu mobilnya nanti gue kasih tahu dimana jalanya"

Aku pun melirik layar hpku ternyata ada line masuk

Line

Kushina-chan

Kushina-chan

Aku sedang di toko ramen dan sepertinnya penjaga kasir itu sedang menggoda minato-kun deh

Mikoto-chan

Hahaha kamu cemburu ya!

Mikoto-chan

Kushina lebih baik kamu pulang deh sekarang dari pada kamu nanti kena marah lagi oleh jiisan

Kushina-chan

Kau benar mikoto-chan ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang

"lurus saja sampai di persimpangan kiri dan itu rumah gue"kataku sambil melihat layar hp ku

"kok gue merasa kalau gue itu beneran supir taksi yang ngak tau jalannya ya"jawabnya sambil memandang jalan"baguslah kalau lo nyadar hahahaha"

"kau itu selalu buat aku jengkel ya"jawab minato sambil melirik ke arahku"minato-kun gue gak bermaksud kok tapi lo itu terlalu begok dan akhirnya gue suka gangguin lo deh hehehehe"jawabku dengan entengya yag akirnnya mendapatkan hadiah toyora dari minato"lo bilang gue goblok kushina-chan gue itu sering dibilang jenius loh"jawabnya sambil mencubit pipiku"tersera kau saja lah tapi kenapa pipi gue dicubit segala sih kan sakit!"

"baiklah turunlah lagi lo sudah sampai"aku melihat ke samping dia benar di depan sudah ada rumah bergaya minimalis aku terlalu menhayati melihat hpku sampai ngak sadar kalau sudah tiba di rumahku"lo ngak mau mampir dulu"tanyaku"ngak ah aku mau pulang, ngantuk kalau begitu jaa kushina-chan"jawabnya dan setelah itu melaju pesat ke jalanan

"pak maman bukain gerbangnya dong"….."iya non tunggu sebentar"aku melirik jam ternyata sudah jam 05.00"non kok gak ditelpon egi-san kan bisa dijemput jadinnya"aku menggeleg "ngak papa pak tadi ad temen yang anterin ngomong ngomong dirumah ada siapa saja pak"tanyaku penasaran

"seertinya cumaada den arashii non kalau hashirama-sama dan mito-sama sedang di luar negri tadi siang berangkatnya"berarti di rumah hanya ada arashi-nii dong hah malas banget di rumah daripada nanti aku bertengkar lebih baik ke apartemen saja"kok melamun non?"Tanya pak maman dengan raut wajah khawatir"ngak papa kok pak suruh egi-san nyiapin mobil saya"setelah itu aku berjalan ke rumahku sampai di tangga"heh lihat tuh siapa yang datang sayang"aku tidak mengrubis pperkataannyaaku hannya mempercepat jalanku aku harus mempersiapkan bajuku utuk minggat beberapa hari ke apartemen ku"dasar wanita JALANG baru tiba jam segini CEWEK APAAN TUH !"

'huuuh sabar kushina sabaaar 'aku mempercepat aik ke tangga"sudahlah sayang ngapain urusin wanita JALANG ITU"aku hanya mengigit bagian bawah bibirku untuk menahan tangis sampai di lantai 2 aku lansung masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci pintu kamarku 'kenapa lo begitu jahat sekarang sama gue niisan padahal lo kan janji ngak akan buat adikmu ini nangis dan siapa tuh cewek yang disamping arashi-nii seharusnya dia yang disebut wanita jalang ngak tahu apa hari sudah sore tapi masih saja di umah ini heh' aku menhapus airmata ku yang jatuh dan mempersiapkan beberapa baju yang harus aku bawa ke apartemen

Setelah selesai bersiap siap aku pun turun ke bawah dan mencari egi-sansambl membawa tasku "kushina-sama mobil sudah disiapkan di depan mau saya yag anter atau kushina-sama yang mengendarainnya"aku menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menhembuskannya"dianter aja deh egi-san"

Di dalam mobil aku mengambil h ku dan menelpon mikoto

Mikoto:halooo

Aku;mikotoo ke apertemenku sekarang juga aku ngak mau ada penolakan

Mikoto: apa yang terjadi kushina lo minggat lagi

Aku; iya gue minggat gue ngak mau tinggal disana lagipula ortu gue sedang di luar negri dan minggatnya Cuma beberapa hari koksampai ortu gue balik lagi

Mikoto:terus ngapain gue ke apertemen lo

Aku:mikotoooo kok jahat sih gue pengen curhat nih

Mikoto:hmm baiklah baiklah gue akan nginap disitu lo bawak mobil ngak

Aku: ngak gue males

Mikoto:ok tunggu gue disana ya

Teeet….teet

"Kushina-sama kita sudah sampai"aku pun turun dari mobil"arigatou egi-san bilang aja kushina nginap di rumah kawan dan jangan bilang kushina sedang di apartemen ya egi-san"…."ha'I kushina-sama egi-san balik dulu"

Setelah melihat mobilnya pergi gue pun masuk ke apartemen .apartemen ini dari hasil kerja gue sendiri gue bekerja sebagai penulis dan hasil dari penjualan buku itu gue medapatkan apertemen ini tidak ada yang tahu gue memiliki apertemen ini kecuali egi-san dan ini terletak di lantai 5 setelah sampai di apartemen aku pun memasuki kamar dan mengganti baju menjadi piama kesayangan dan tidur

tbc

author ngucapin tahun baru kepada seluruh warga di manapun yang menyempatkan membaca cerita author ini (walau agak kecepetan sih ) munking banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini maklumlah author baru jadi dimohonkan reviewnya karna :

1\. 1. bisa menambahkan semangat bagi saya tersendiri dan memberikan motivasi serta mendapatkan pengarahan dari reviewnya sendiri

2\. 2. dapat mengetahui kesan pembaca tersendiri yang membaca cerita ini

3\. 3. dapat mengetahui apakah kata yang terdapat terlalu baku atau terlalu berat bagi para pembaca tersendiri (author memang kurang teliti sih hehehehe)

saya senang sekali dapat membuat cerita ini dari dulu selalu ingin membuat cerita minakushi di ff dan akhirnya kesampaian (hehehe kok malah jadi curhat sih hahaha ) bagi siapapun yang mau curhat tentang do'I kek atau apaan boleh lewat review kok jika allah menempati aku akan membalas review kalian dan membalasnnya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam ew


End file.
